


Star Wars: Rise of the Fates

by FluffyMCFluffers



Series: My TROS Rewrite [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Reylos do not interact, Semi-Canonical Character, TROS sucked so I did a rewrite, this ain’t for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyMCFluffers/pseuds/FluffyMCFluffers
Summary: Just like everyone, I was disappointed with TROS. So, I’ve done a rewrite of if that’s mix between TROS plot, Dual of the Fates plot, and a few ideas of my own.*REYLOS DON’T INTERACT PLEASE*
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Jannah/Rose Tico, Lando Calrissian/Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Other(s)
Series: My TROS Rewrite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894363
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. The Last Jedi Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start with TROS rewrite, I wanna do TLJ cause it also kinda sucked.

  * Han Solo lives. I feel like that’s something I should state right off the bat. He lives.


  * Also him and Luke are the ones that have the romance and not him and Leia. Yes, I ship Skysolo and I’ll ship it till the day I die. 
  * But anyways, for some context, in the original trilogy they were supposed to be a sort of “forbidden romance” type, since same sex relationships were uncommon back in the day and considered taboo (sorta like in real life). So, to keep their relationship a secret, Han and Leia got married and secretly divorced after having Ben Solo. However, everyone else believed that they were still together and instead separated once Ben turned to the Dark Side. In reality though, Han and Luke were romantically involved while Leia had developing feeling towards Lando (it’s a rare pare, but I ship it hard)
  * Anyways, back to Last Jedi.
  * Han joins Rey and Chewie in retrieving Luke from Ahch-To. And no, Luke doesn’t throw Anakin’s lightsaber over his shoulder (that was a stupid move). Instead, he gives it back to Rey solemnly and takes some convincing to train her. Despite feeling bitter after the events of the Jedi Temple and Kylo Ren, Luke has glimpses of his old self when he sees Han and Chewie, and when Leia is mentioned.
  * Rey and Finn are the ones who have the Force bond, NOT Rey and Kylo. It establishes early on that Finn is Force-sensitive, and not at the last minute like TROS. This also increases their relationship and gives us a properly written friends-to-lovers trope rather than the poor excuse of R*ylo.
  * Rose is an actually good developed character. She understands early on that Finn isn’t trying to escape, and that he isn’t a perfect hero like everyone claims him to be. Also, her and Poe are childhood friends. This would add some familiarity to the trio and not make her some random girl who was introduced out of nowhere. Sorta like the Lando of the group: someone who has a past bond with one of the main characters.
  * The mission that Finn and Rose go on is actually meaningful and not some stupid poorly written mess. Perhaps it could be to go on a planet to gain support from the Republic, while also coming across the civilians who cannot defend themselves and live in fear of the First Order. This can add some dimension and we can see how the war is affecting not just the upper class, but the lower class as well. 
  * Rose can also have some development with the mission: showing her compassion towards the civilians and explaining her disdain of the First Order. Similarly to how she comes across some kids in TLJ, the same thing can happen here. She can inspire hope into the younger generation to stand up for themselves and make a change. Think of it as Rose being the heart of the Rebellion, representing those who fight to protect those they love against those who would harm them.
  * Perhaps on this planet (I don’t have a name for it, sorry), Finn and Rose can come across Holdo and the Republic. Holdo can also be a good written character, who wants to do everything in her power to help the Resistance. And we can even get some moments that imply that she was an old friend of Leia during her time on Alderaan. 
  * Speaking of Leia: how about giving her an actual character arc outside of “There’s still good in my son despite him not showing any signs of real change”? Holdo basically gives us a glimpse of how Leia was in her youth (and I mean before the events of the original trilogy), making us pity how we no longer see Leia smiling as much or letting herself go. 
  * Another thing: there’s no Leia in space moment. Yeah, it was cool seeing Leia actually use the Force, but how about showing it in a way that doesn’t make you wanna snicker rather than gaze in awe (cause let’s be honest, Leia is a space goddess, not gonna lie).
  * Leia does get harmed in the explosion but is still the leader of the Resistance pack with Poe by her side.
  * And speaking of Poe: maybe don’t make him an undeveloped version of his character in TFA? Yes, he makes his mistakes but he ultimately learns from them. It’s established that Poe has a close bond with his squadron, and feels immense remorse when some of them are lost to the First Order’s attacks. He learns the true qualities of being a leader and a major theme in the story: failure is the greatest teacher of all. 
  * Despite having help from Holdo and some ships given by the Republic, the Resistance mostly falls to the First Order, forcing Leia to call for evacuation. Poe, however, leads the battle on Crait, showing his development from pilot to leader. 
  * So, now that we’ve got the Resistance storyline out of the way, let’s get back to our dual protagonists AND, our main relationships: Rey/Finn and Luke/Han.
  * Hey, look, Finn gets some actual character development and information about his past. And he’s not sidelined to be nothing but the comedic relief!
  * Throughout the whole Finn/Rose mission, we get flashbacks about Finns time in the First Order as a child. He was taken in as a baby and has known nothing but violence and authorities his whole life. However, that doesn’t mean Finn didn’t have someone raising him.
  * From the time that he was an infant to when he was an adolescent, Finn was raised by a man named Lieutenant Damarcus (a character of my creation). Despite being strict and rather serious, Damarcus was the only father figure Finn ever knew, giving him a sense of safety and security against the First Order. However, that time was cut short, as Damarcus was later accused of treachery and of being a spy for the Resistance. As punishment, he was publicly executed as a warning for those who’d dare defy the First Order. The event scared Finn for his life, leaving him alone in the world until he defected from his masters and met his new family.
  * If Damarcus sounds unnecessary. Trust me, he’ll be important later on in the TROS rewrite.
  * This would give us insight to how Finn was in his youth, and make us feel pity for the other children who were brainwashed into becoming Stormtroopers. It would also show that some children would disobey their masters, showing that they had no choice but to fight or die. It’s also implied that Finn was top of his class and had/has impeccable shooting range. So yeah, for any writers who write Finn as some dumb baby who knows nothing: stop that.
  * Finn and Rose also infiltrate the First Order, which causes Finn to inspire his Stormtrooper brothers and sisters to rise up in rebellion. Because hey, it actually gives Finn some development and shows that now, he wants to be a beacon of hope for those who don’t have the strength or will to fight. Also, he still fights Phasma and yes, he wins. Cause he deserves it.
  * Alright, Finn is done and established! Now, let’s get to Rey and Skysolo!
  * So, Rey has some trouble practicing with the Force. In TFA, it’s established that Rey is tough and abrasive, since she had to survive on a desert planet with hardly any food or water and bandits everywhere. She also learns that the Jedi Order was not perfect, and in their mission to create peace, they ultimately created more problems due to their hubris and hypocrisy. 
  * And something very important that needs to be said: REY IS NOT TURNED INTO A REHABILITATION CENTER FOR KYLE RONS CRUSTY ASS. She’s her own character who has her own arc. She doesn’t try to justify Kylo Ren’s actions or try to redeem him when he clearly shows that he doesn’t want to change.
  * Her parentage is also made important in this. Rey always believed that someone would return to her on Jakku, but she ultimately decided that they weren’t coming back. However, she’s still curious about who her parents are and if they really cared about her. And no, her parents aren’t no one. Rey hears a voice calling to her when she goes into the cave on Ach-To, implying that her parents or family might be alive, but that they chose to abandon her and not return for her.
  * This can show that Rey has accepted that her newfound friends are her family now, and that whoever left her had given up on her, showing that family doesn’t have to be blood related (But don’t worry. Just like Finn, her parentage is revealed in the TROS rewrite)
  * Now, let’s get to Luke and Han.
  * Luke ultimately decides to train Rey because he can see that despite her having pulls to the Dark Side, she has goodness in her. This gives Luke hope that perhaps light still does exist in the Galaxy, and this girl who he’s just met brings out the young farm-boy from Tatooine who wanted more from life and to help those in need.
  * Han still feels extreme pain from when Kylo Ren stabbed him, but his focus is mostly on Luke. The boy from a desert planet who captured his heart all those years ago. Alongside making sure that Rey learns all this Force business, Han wants to reconcile with Luke. To tell him that it wasn’t his fault, and that now they don’t need to keep their relationship a secret anymore. And yes, there’s a big kiss scene in the rain between them cause I’m a sappy bitch who loves love. 
  * Luke leaves with Rey and Han to fight against Kylo Ren and tries one last time to find the good in him, as he did with his father but years ago. However, he fails as he sees that Ren is too far gone, accepting the Dark Side of the Force. Luke and Han finally make up, and everyone in the Galaxy is like “sis, we’ve been knew”. Also, Luke doesn’t die either.
  * Now, let’s get to my final change that I wanted to leave for last: Kylo Ren 
  * This punk ass bitch is probably the main reason why the sequel trilogy was such a flop: cause a bunch of teenage/grown ass women made him into a “uwu misunderstood boi who needs a hug uwu” and tried to make him a poor copy of the legend that is Darth Vader.
  * Instead of whatever the hell J.J Abrams did to him in TLJ, Kylo Ren does have conflict in him. However, it’s more complicated and the conflict is actually of his own making. He’s being tempted by the Light and haunted by the guilt of attacking his father. But despite this, Kylo does everything in his power to prove to Snoke (who has a bigger role in this and is actually a compelling villain) that his allegiance is to the Dark Side. The conflict drives Kylo mad, making him more prone to violence and taking anger out on any living thing he comes across. 
  * Also, some of you might get triggered, but do I care? Meh
  * Kylo Ren and Hux have a sort of thing going on. Instead of fighting for power and Snoke’s approval, they wish to rule the Galaxy together, overthrowing anyone who stands in their way. Kylo promises to give Hux a higher position in power, while Hux promises to give Kylo the Galaxy. They eventually decide to commit treason against Snoke and Kylo executes him with his own lightsaber, who represents his unstable mind (don’t worry, Snoke ain’t going away that easily). By the end of the story, Kylo has finally snapped to the point of no return, sporting an uncomfortable composed and unhinged demeanor as apposed to his erratic behavior.
  * Another bonus point I forgot to make: In one of the books for TLJ, it states that Luke has a trophy pendent made from a Sith kyber crystal. Well, it’s revealed that the kyber actually belonged to Darth Vader’s lightsaber, which was retrieved from the fallen Death Star and then destroyed. Luke believed that one day, he’d be able to heal the crystal, but the events of the Temple left him hopeless. Now, at the end when he finally meets Finn and the rest of the Resistance (meets Poe, Rose, reunites with Leia etc.), he gives it to him, believing that someone who healed themselves from their past trauma can restore the crystal back to its original self. 
  * Second bonus point: Ben Solo actually has a reason for joining the Dark Side. He believed that the Jedi were failures and that the Force shouldn’t just be limited to just peace and tranquillity. So, he meets Snoke and learns in the ways of the Dark Side. Luke confronts him, but doesn’t instantly attack him. He first tried to talk to Ben, telling him that he won’t force him to be a Jedi but still teach him about the Force. But Ben eventually gets violent and burns the temple down, taking some students with him who later become the Knights of Ren. Also the Knights are mentioned and appear in this. Do with them as you wish. Basically, Ben was a privileged white boy who wanted to be more privileged. Motivation established.
  * Last bonus point, I promise. Yes, Poe is gay. Yes, he did have a crush on Finn, but he knows that he has a crush on Rey. But don’t worry, Poe’s fine. He’s getting some in the TROS rewrite.



So, that’s pretty much it. I’ll be posting the first part of the TROS rewrite later on. Constructive criticism is appreciated and please be respectful.


	2. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of TROS rewrite.

  * The story begins on the planet Coruscant, which has been taken over by the First Order. Stormtroopers are raiding the streets, their numbers noticeably smaller due to the rebellion by Finn in TLJ. Kids are being torn from their parents arms, and civilians are killed. The Stormtroopers are also fighting alongside Sithtroopers, whose uniforms are blood red instead of blank white. This distinguishes which Troopers are the child soldiers, and which are the unfeeling killers manipulated by the Dark Side of the Force. It’s then revealed that Hux has been promoted from General to Chancellor of the First Order council. The First Order is trying to find the location of the Resistance base, while also preparing their new fleet of Eclipse Destroyers, which are upgraded versions of the Star Destroyers.
  * Meanwhile, on the planet Remnicore, Kylo Ren is accompanied by his Knights in search of an abandoned Sith Temple. It’s also noticeable that Ren has added new members to his brigade: black, dog-like creatures called Night Hounds. As the new Supreme Leader, Ren has fully accepted the Dark Side, and has corrupted his own mind. Inside the temple, Ren finds a Sith holocron, which holds information from the previous holder. Ren then asks the device to show him the true powers of the Sith, that way he’ll be practically unstoppable against the Light side. The holocron answers, revealing it to be the original possession of Darth Sidious, also known as Emperor Palpatine. Palpatine’s hologram stated that in order to truly embrace the Dark Side, one must insert a bleeding kyber crystal into the temple’s heart, so that they’ll be connected to all the Sith and harness it’s energy. Ren does so, rebuilding the temple and gaining the power of all the Sith who ever lived, including Palpatine. Snoke is also present, but as a voice inside Ren’s head. It’s revealed that when Ren killed Snoke, his power transferred to Ren. Kylo Ren then vows to find the last remaining Jedi and destroy them: Luke Skywalker, alongside his newfound apprentices, Rey and Finn.
  * Cut to the planet Takodana, where the Millennium Falcon is present. Inside it, Poe and Rose are playing a game of sabacc against Chewie. The three are keeping watch for any First Order troopers, while Han is grabbing information from Maz Kanata for the Resistance. Maz gives Han a data encoder which held a message from the First Order. Along with the message, Maz gives Han a box made of pure kyber that he asked for her to construct, which held an engagement ring inside of it. It’s revealed that Han wants to propose to Luke, now that they no longer need to hide their relationship. The mission is cut short, however, as the castle is raided by Stormtroopers. Han runs to the Millennium Falcon, warning the group that they were being followed. The Falcon is chased by TIE fighters, which are destroyed by Poe and Rose who are on guns, and Han and Chewie as the pilots. 
  * On the jungle planet Korilev, the Resistance has built its base, hiding from the First Order. Rey and Finn, who are now in a relationship, are training in the ways of the Force by Luke and Leia respectively. Rey meditates by lifting rocks on a hill, and takes a round through the training course. Meanwhile, Finn meditates in a cave, lifting water and holding Luke’s Sith kyber crystal so as to heal it. However, he fails in doing so. Before joining Rey on the course, Finn hears a voice calling to him, but he promptly ignores it. Once finishing the training course, Luke criticizes Rey for being too impulsive and Finn for being too distracted. Finn acknowledges the voice he heard, but when asked by Leia who it was, he says he doesn’t know. The group returns to the base, where Finn complains about the Kyber crystal, stating that it has bled too long for it to be healed so easily. Rey comforts him, and talks about her own flaws of being too brash, due to living on Jakku her whole life. Along with this talk, Finn comments that when the kyber is healed, he’ll maybe be able to finish constructing his and Rey’s lightsabers. They share a moment alongside their master Luke, before being informed of the Falcons return. Poe and Rose seem to be arguing about their past missions and of each others flaws. Despite this, however, Finn and Rey brush it off, knowing that the two fight like siblings and don’t really mean what they say. Han and Luke reunite, with Han hiding the ring from Luke and giving the encoder to Leia. The encoder reveals a threat sent throughout the Galaxy by Kylo Ren himself from Remnicore: that he has obtained the true Dark Side, and will kill anyone who would want to restore the Light. He stated that in forty-eight hours, he will send out his fleet to commit “true liberation”, as he calls it, which actually meant brutality and subjugation. Trying to find a solution, the Resistance came up with plans to end the First Order once and for all. Rose then comes up with an idea to create a beacon so as to broadcast a message to the Galaxy for assistance. Despite doubting the plan would work, Leia agrees to it, but notes that they don’t have the supplies needed for a strong enough beacon and for it to be “analog” (meaning the First Order can’t detect it). With that information in mind, Leia contacts an ally of hers named Zorii Cassel, who was also an old friend/crush of Poe. Rose teases him relentlessly about it, while Zorii agrees to provide the tools needed to make the beacon on the planet Bonadan. And with that, Rey, Finn, Poe, and Rose, alongside Chewie, BB-8, and C-3PO, head off to Bonadon on the Millennium Falcon while Luke and Han stay behind. Han warns the group not to let anything happen to his ship, while Luke reassures him that it’ll be fine. While the team go to Bonadon, Leia decides to negotiate with the Queen of Naboo, knowing that the planet will be a valuable ally due to her mother, Padme, once being Queen and Senator there.
  * Cut back to the First Order, where one of the Eclipse Destroyers called the Oblivion is searching for any sight of the Resistance. On the ship, Stormtroopers have rallied and imprisoned rebel soldiers trying to infiltrate the First Order. They are taken to Kylo Ren, where he sits upon a throne as his old master Snoke once did. He is accompanied by his Knights and Hounds, and Sithtroopers at every corner. One of the soldiers, Kal Teff, is interrogated by Ren and instead of choking him to death, Ren uses his newfound ability: sucking the life force out of the prisoner, killing him instantly. Ren then orders the other captors to be taken to cells where they will be questioned sharply. Hux comes in, stating that the Millennium Falcon has been spotted in the Mid Rim. Before Ren can answer, he hears the voice of Snoke speaking to him. He claims that Hux has grown threatened of Ren’s growing power and plans on betraying him. Ren then asks Hux if he is loyal to the First Order, and himself. Hux retaliates, questioning what he can do to truly prove his loyalty. Ren asks if he’d kill for him, but not with a fleet or firing squad, but by his own hands. Hux says yes. With that, Ren orders half of his Knights, Kuruk, Trudgen, and Ushar, to travel to the Mid Rim and bring the Falcon alongside its passengers to him. While the rest of the Knights, Vicrul, Cardo, and Ap’lek, will go to the Outer Rim Territories to continue their search for the Resistance base and mostly importantly: Luke Skywalker. Before they leave to the Outer Rim, however, Ren suggests that the Knights bring the hounds with them, stating that they’ve “grown tired of scrap”.
  * The team arrives at Bonadon, a mountain planet filled with countless communities and markets. They park the Falcon on a docking bay, and begin searching for Zorii’s lair. Finn asks Rose how Poe knows Zorii, to which she responds saying that he’s only shared minor details, such as that he’s from the planet Mandalore and that he was engaged when Poe met him. Rey and Finn are shocked to find out that Zorii is a Mandalorian, seeing as they’re now mostly known as bounty hunters. Rey then tries questioning Poe, asking if Zorii really is to be trusted. As the group get into a large razor sail, Poe reassures his friends stating that he’s the oldest friend he’s ever had, aside from BB-8. And if BB-8 likes him, then Poe likes him. Before taking off, however, the captain states that droids have to go into a separate sail, as their magnetic bases will static the flameholders. While Poe tries to argue with the captain, along with the others trying to contain an aggravated Chewie, they agree to the terms and the droids go on a separate sail, with C-3PO obviously complaining. The sails are taken into a cavern, where the smell of spice instantly fills the place. Spice runners sit in the cavern, as the group stop at an entrance slot. Before entering, Poe says that they’ve come to see their boss and that it’s classified business. Inside, it’s a mini market filled with loud music and a cantina. Throughout the area, there are different Mandalorians, tricking the group (aside from Poe) into thinking that they’re Zorii. A Nautolan named Yuddan gets suspicious of the team, and begins threatening them when he realizes that Finn and Rey are the apprentices the First Order is looking for. A brawl begins with the other thugs, with C-3PO and BB-8 being stolen with the intention to be taken apart for scrap. The group splits up to look for the droids, and before anything can get too extreme, Zorii steps in and ends the fight.
  * The group is intimidated to find out that Zorii is a large man, standing at six feet and nine inches. His size was enough to make the thugs go back to their positions without any retaliation. Despite this, however, Poe is extremely happy to see his old friend again, and his teammates sense his hidden crush blooming, and tease him after Zorii agrees to take them into his lair where it’s safer. Inside, Rose asks the Mandalorian how he was able to have so much scrap, which most of it cost high amounts of money. The team starts scavenging parts for the beacon, placing them in bags to take back to the Falcon. Zorii comments that he’s been around most of the Mid and Outer Rim, collecting metal and parts to provide for himself. While looking around, BB-8 meets a droid named D-O, which belonged to Zorii. D-O was a rescue droid who was taken in by Zorii when finding out that the droids former master treated him badly. As the team looks around, Zorii questions Finn, wondering how he was able to defect the First Order. Finn says that he made a choice and then wished to help his fellow Stormtroopers regain their identities and fight back. Zorii then explains that he had a bad experience with the First Order, stating that it cost him his whole life and future. Rey steps in, saying that once the beacon is built, the war will finally have a chance of being over. BB-8, while looking through the rummage, finds a Jedi holocron and hands it to Finn and Rey. The two understand that the device can be used to help them defeat Kylo Ren in the ways of the Force, since he’s become stronger than ever. Before they could ask it anything, however, shots could be heard outside and a black ship which has landed on the docks. Called the Night Buzzard, the ship holds three of the Knights of Ren ordered to find the team on Bonadon. Shots are then blown in the cavern by Sithtroopers, which causes the group to evacuate. They’re chased by troopers through the streets and escape on razor sails to outrun the Knights of Ren. Rey and Chewie hop on the Buzzard to fight against Kuruk and Trudgen, while Zorii and Poe fight against Ushar. Throughout the fight, Rey shows strong signs of aggression towards the Knights, to which Chewie has to calm her down, while the razor sails bump into each other, causing Finn to fall off. However, in one swift motion, Rey throws her lightsaber to Finn, to which he leaps into the air and strikes the Buzzard. The ship is thrown into a cataclysm, while the others jump into the river so as not to get crushed alongside the razor sails in the collision. Before any of the Knights can try to get to any of the group, Finn uses the Force to try and push them away. However, the Knights start using their own Force abilities and shooting at Finn. As the dual gets more intense, the voice Finn heard on Korilev has returned, speaking of bringing balance back to the Force and destroy “Death”. The voice becomes more hesitant, causing Finn to let out a huge bolt of Force energy and jump back, which in turn causes all the lights in Bonadon to go out. Finn and Rey are shocked of this occurrence, but the moment is cut short when a masked man drags the two along with the team back to the docks where the Falcon is. At the bay, the man reveals himself to be Lando Calrissian, who has isolated himself on the mountain planet. Poe and Rose almost freak out when they see the Rebellion General, mentioning how much of an honor it is to meet him and that Leia spoke of him fondly. At that, Lando reconciles of his memories with the Princess along with Luke and Han. He then urges the group to find a save haven to hide for the time being, as Kylo Ren’s knights are hunting for them. They thank Lando for his help, and before they leave, Rose insists that Lando return with them to the Resistance base. But Lando denies the offer, saying that “My flying days are over, but do me a favor, give Leia my love”. 
  * Back on Korilev, Leia negotiates with the current Queen of Naboo, Miala Purrare, alongside her council. The Queen states that her fleet would not be enough to stop the First Order, and that she will not risk the lives of her people in a dying cause. But Leia stays confident, stating that if it really was a dying cause, they how come the Resistance was still fighting and by the day, more Stormtroopers defected against the First Order and more rebellions were being born. As the meeting went on, Han sat beside Luke, since the latter had felt a great disturbance in the Force. Luke states that it was unlike anything he’d ever felt: a great surge of energy, as if all the Light in the universe mended together and ferried across the Galaxy. He then begins to feel worried about Rey and Finn, but Han comforts him, kissing his forehead. With Leia, she eventually convinces the Queen to join the fight despite her small numbers. However Han jumps in and says that even with a bigger fleet, it would be not enough fighting power to stop the First Orders massive Eclipse Destroyers. He then suggests that the Resistance requires Coaxium and Hypermatter, two very strong fuels that’ll be helpful in the coming fight. Leia asks where they’ll be able to find that resource, to which Han responds with finding an old friend of his in the Quelli Sector. The twins are shocked, knowing that that means Dathomir, which also means Crimson Dawn. Han reassures them, saying that the leader of the criminal organization was a childhood friend. Despite being hesitant, Leia reluctantly agrees, leaving Lieutenant Kaydel Ko Connix in charge of the base while the General was away. The trio, along with R2-D2, take a borrowed Naboo ship and leave for Dathomir. 




	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of TROS rewrite

  * On the Oblivion, Kylo Ren has a meeting with Hux and his council. Kuruk, Trudgen, and Ushar tell their master of the dual between themselves and Finn. Kylo has sensed the Force surge, knowing it came from Finn and not from Rey. He hears Snoke telling him that the former Stormtrooper is a threat to his power, and that he must be eliminated alongside Rey and Luke so as to end the Jedi forever. Kylo then orders his council to leave, except for Hux. He talks about how his power is being threatened, and that the temple on Remnicore didn’t give him enough strength. Hux then sees black veins growing on Kylo’s neck, indicating the side effects of the Dark Side.Kylo informs the Chancellor that he will return to Remnicore and stay there to build his growing powers. He also reminds Hux of his promise to kill for him, a promise that will determine his loyalty to his Supreme Leader. 
  * Back on the Falcon, the team are hiding inside an asteroid field and looking for a place to make camp where the First Order won’t track them. Inside the ship, Poe and Zorii reconcile about old times. Poe asks Zorii how his wife is, to which the Mandalorian responds by saying that he got a divorce years ago, which is why he lived on Bonadon. He also explains that he lost custody of his children, meaning he could never see them again. Trying to change the subject, Zorii then asks how Poe’s father, Kes, is doing. Poe says he’s on Yavin-4, living out his retirement. When asked about his mother Shara Bay, Poe shows Zorii her ring that he wears and will give to the right partner in due time. Meanwhile, Rey asks Finn what happened back on Bonadon. He tells her of the voice, saying that it sounded like a man’s voice. After saying that it spoke of bringing the balance, Rey comes to the conclusion that the voice was Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One who was foretold to bring balance to the Force and the Galaxy. With that information, Rey asks the Jedi holocron to tell her the prophecy of the Chosen One. The device then shows the hologram of Qui-Gon Jinn, who speaks the prophecy:



_ As the shining Sun needs the glistening Moon _

_ The Galaxy cannot live without it’s burning stars _

_ Through souls given for peace, and voices screaming of war _

_ Darkness shall come for revenge _

_ And Death shall come soon after, leaving ashes upon its wake _

_ There will come a One, born as the knights sing _

_ Who will vanquish Darkness, but so will bring a price  _

_ The Sun shall set and before its passing _

_ A flare will burn so bright, burning Darkness with its light _

_ And the One shall bring upon an age of stillness _

_ But Death shall conquer, avenging Darkness  _

_ The return of One by the power of Two _

_ By the Sun‘s downfall, the Moon shall take its place _

_ A great eclipse will bring forth an awakening  _

_ And the valley of starlight shall burn once more _

_ The Sun and Moon will bring the peace _

_ End Darkness and destroy Death _

_ Knights shall sing no longer _

_ As balance will harmonize beyond compare  _

_ They shall rise as the evil shall wither _

  * Rey and Finn figure out that the first half of the prophecy speaks of Anakin, with him being the Sun and Palpatine being Darkness. However, they can’t seem to place who the Moon and Death are supposed to be. Despite this, they believe they are now one step closer to truly defeating Kylo Ren. As the crew are trying to find a safe haven, Poe and Rose try contacting Leia, but instead are met with Lieutenant Connix. She tells the two of Leia’s endeavor to Dathomir. With the help of C-3PO and BB-8’s navigation system, Zorii decides to take the Falcon to Kef Bir, the ocean moon of Endor.
  * On the borrowed Naboo ship, Luke, Han, Leia, and R2-D2 arrive on Dathomir. Han recommends that Luke put his hood on, as there’s a chance someone will try to hold him for ransom. Once arriving to the landing dock, the group is immediately questioned by gang members and before anything can happen, Luke uses the Force to trick the members into taking them to the Crimson Dawn headquarters. Inside, they are introduced to Han’s old friend, Qi’ra, who had become the leader of the organization after Daul Maul died. Despite being happy to see Han, Qi’ra refuses to give the Resistance any Coaxium or Hyperfuel, as they’re resources she uses to get money and send her members out on missions. However, when Qi’ra sees that Han has brought Luke Skywalker, things start to get tense, as she realizes that this’ll make her unbelievably rich. Before any of the gang members can get a hold of Luke, Leia uses her Force abilities to stop them dead in their tracks. Luke warns Qi’ra not to underestimate his sisters power, along with his own. Qi’ra gives up and then tries to make a deal with the General, saying she’ll give away a quarter of the Coaxium and two fourths of the Hyperfuel if Leia gives something in return. When Leia asks what to trade, Qi’ra responds with wanting R2-D2, saying that she needs a new R2 unit. Luke immediately refuses, not wanting to sell his oldest friend. Qi’ra says if there’s no droid, there’s no deal. Han asks to speak with Qi’ra privately. Before negotiating, the two reminisce on old times, with Han speaking of finding a family and even Luke, the love of his life. Qi’ra then also reveals that she found her family as well, but that they were long gone. She also speaks of a nice man she found years back, but couldn’t stay with due to her affiliation with Crimson Dawn. Han begs Qi’ra not to make any negotiations, as the First Order was going to commit genocide in forty eight hours. Qi’ra retaliates, saying that that’s enough time for her to get her pay. Outside the room, Luke and Leia are listening, knowing that things are about to get far more difficult than expected. Once the doors opened, Han walks outside and says that Qi’ra wishes to speak with Luke in private. Inside, Qi’ra insists on the Jedi master taking her offer, and she won’t accept anything else. Luke admits that he heard Qi’ra and Han’s conversation, and that he knows what it’s like to find a family that isn’t around anymore. Qi’ra then talks about the man she had met, and that after she left him, she found out she was pregnant. A year later, she gave birth to a daughter, whom she had to abandon for her own safety. Putting together the pieces and hearing Qi’ra’s thoughts through the Force, Luke immediately knew that Qi’ra had sent her daughter to Jakku. The baby girl was Rey, and Qi’ra was her mother. Angry at Luke for invading her mind, Qi’ra orders the Jedi to be taken away alongside Han and Leia to underground cells, while she takes R2-D2.
  * In the Outer Rim Territories, the Falcon arrives to Endor, where they land on Kef Bir. On the moon, the team try to find a location where they can make camp. While doing so, they are approached by a wild Orbak, which was followed by a group of inhabitants led by a woman named Jannah. Before anyone could make the first shot, Finn walks up to the creature and tries to calm it down. Once doing so, Jannah allows the team to seek shelter in her camp. She allows the team to ride on the backs of the Orbaks to her camp, where they keep looking for more parts for the beacon. At the camp, Jannah reveals herself to be a former Stormtrooper assigned by the name TZ-1719, to which Finn reveals his assigned name, FN-2187. Shocked, Jannah admits that her group was once Company 77, and that they mutinied at the Battle of Ansett Island. They couldn’t handle seeing the innocent civilians being killed, especially the children screaming. Ever since, her and the company had heard of Finn defecting and were inspired by him and his formed rebellion. The inhabitants were so awed by Finn that they gave him the nickname “Stormbringer”. Jannah also speaks of her desire to help the young children taken by the First Order, whom cannot escape due to fear of abuse and execution. She then shows Finn a medallion with a word inscribed in Aurebesh (Galactic Basic), which is how Jannah got her name. Jannah thinks she has somewhat of an idea who her family was, but she’s not sure. Finn then speaks of Lieutenant Damarcus, the only father figure he ever had, and how he never knew who his real parents were. Whether they were dead or alive, Finn didn’t know. While setting camp, the other members of Company 77 start preparing meals for the team to eat after their long journey. Throughout this time, the team interacts with Jannah respectively: Rose speaks to her about the children of the First Order, and the two form an instant likeness to each other. Rey asks Jannah how she was able to require First Order parts after the mutiny, to which the former trooper responds with ships that were scavenged and torn down for parts. Meanwhile, Poe fixes D-O, who had tainted paint and a squeaky wheel. Zorii gets embarrassed for his poor treatment of the droid, but Poe takes no offense, as D-O seemed much happier now then when he was with his former master. Poe then reveals that he always had a soft spot for droids, saying that when he was younger, he memorized all the names of the units on Yavin-4 and always spoke to them. His fondness had apparently started with BB-8, who was an abandoned unit that his parents took in. Zorii then admits that despite all that was going on, he enjoyed being with Poe and his friends, as it was the first time in years Zorii felt like he was achieving something. It’s now noticeable that the two have grown closer over the course of a couple of hours. Rose especially, who teases Poe about his crush again, to which the latter just laughs it off. 
  * Back on Dathomir, the trio are trying to find a way out of their cell to save R2 and get the resources back to the Resistance base. Luke is still in shock to finding out that Qi’ra is Rey’s mother, and wishes to tell Rey as soon as they reunite at base. While looking for a way out, Leia finds a hidden passage way that could lead to the outside world. Luke and Leia use their lightsabers to light the dark tunnel, and Han finds a crevice where R2 is seen with Qi’ra and gang members are loading the Coaxium and Hyperfuel onto the Naboo ship, intending to send it back to the Resistance. The trio conduct a plan to save the droid. Once going through the plan, Han and Leia attack the guards while Luke retrieves R2 by battling Qi’ra. After getting R2 back, the trio hop onto their ship and head off, but not without Qi’ra ordering her goons to follow them. On ground, she also contacts the Knights of Ren, whom she made a deal with: retrieve Luke Skywalker in exchange for her safety. In space, the trio are trying to outrun the Crimson Dawn ships, who were attacking in large numbers. Leia takes the lead in flying the ship, while Luke and Han trying hitting the goons ships. Leia then decides to lightspeed skip through different systems, while Luke and Han took the ships out. Eventually, the ship lightspeeds to the Inner Rim in the Sokan sector. With the fleet mostly destroyed, Han suggests an emergency landing, as the compressors are broken and the Coaxium is incredibly fragile. The trio then have a rough landing on the ice planet Wavett. 
  * On Remnicore, Kylo Ren sits atop his throne holding the broken helmet of Darth Vader, asking for guidance. Along with the helmet, he is surrounded by the ashes of his enemies so that the voices of the Sith can show him the answers he needs. Kylo admits that his power isn’t enough, and that he needs every ounce of the Dark Side to destroy his enemies. Snoke answers him in his mind, showing his fate to Kylo with his enemies ashes. Unable to accept defeat, Kylo asks to be given more power than any Sith has ever had. The temple then ignites, fueled by all the power of the Dark Side, and it’s transferred onto Kylo, making him the most powerful Sith Lord who ever lived. He then proceeds to speak to Snoke, saying that now, people will revel in fear and worship his very existence. Despite his newfound power, Snoke warns of Finn, as the man is not who Kylo thinks he is. Kylo wishes to find out what Snoke is talking about, so that he can send a message to the traitor who started it all.




	4. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of TROS rewrite

  * On Kef Bir, the team alongside Company 77 are eating their meals and conversing with each other. Jannah would speak of how her and the Company took refuge on Kef Bir to escape the First Order, and that they earned the loyalty of the fauna, especially the Orbaks. It seems that the Orbak Finn tamed had grown fond of him, sitting at his side and sniffing his face playfully. The creature, named Mila, was apparently a female looking for a rider, and Jannah even allowed Finn to keep her as a gift. Finn thanked her, and offered to take her and the company back to the Resistance where they’d be safe. Rey then admits that she’s afraid of what’s coming, of how much the Galaxy has suffered and that the mission would be for nothing if failed. She’s felt something through the Force that makes her worry about Luke. Her friends reassure her and remind her that people will rise up for what they believe in, and that her master will be ok. To lighten the mood, Rose suggests that Poe sings for the group. Despite refusing at first, Poe ultimately agrees and sings a small song that, not surprisingly, awes Zorii and cements his growing feelings for the pilot. Rey, now feeling at bit more hopeful, lays her head on Finns shoulder, as they provide comfort for each other in the darkest times. Later that night while everyone is asleep, Finn has trouble sleeping and tries once again to heal Luke’s Sith kyber crystal by meditating. But it still doesn’t work. All of asudden, Anakin’s voice is heard by Finn once again. His voice tells Finn that he needs to show him something important. Finn doesn’t want to leave Rey, but then he hears the voices of the other Jedi that came before, telling him that they’ll protect her and keep her safe. Putting his trust in them, Finn leaves the camp riding Mila along with being guided by Anakin’s voice. He eventually comes across the site of the fallen Death Star from the last war, which he uses a skimmer to get through the harsh waves. On the wreckage, Finn senses that something is off. While searching inside the Death Star, he eventually comes across the Emperors throne room where the war was ended by Anakin’s final act. Finn understands that Anakin wanted to show him this to refer back to the prophecy. He also realizes that if Palpatine was Darkness, then there’s only one person who would be Death: Kylo Ren. This is enough to give Finn the feeling that Kylo has grown more powerful than ever, and that his patience is shattering. Before returning back to the camp, however, Finn is drawn in by dark whispers calling to him. It’s then revealed that Kylo had been tracking Finn down, sensing his Force surge on Bonadon. Toying with Finn, Kylo takes the form of different visions: Rey as a Sith, who Finn is forced to battle, a dark version of Finn himself, and then he takes the form of an endless sea that attempts to drown Finn. Kylo then claims that he knows who Finn is, and what his story is. Despite not trusting him, Finn is intrigued of his unknown past, but the visions stop before anything else happens. 
  * Back on Wavett, the trio are making sure that the Coaxium nor the Hyperfuel are damaged. Thankful, they haven’t been tampered with or overheated. However, the ship is permanently destroyed, and cannot be repaired. So, they try to find shelter in a nearby villa, which isn’t so populated due to the harsh weather. The trio make sure to stay in the shadows, as not to get caught by any oncoming Sithtroopers or any other First Order authorities. As they’re walking through the shadows, they notice a ship called the Knife-9 landing, which meant that the Knights of Ren were coming. They quickly disperse, finding barren locations to hide, while Luke and Leia cut themselves from the Force so as not to be sensed by the Knights. Blaster shots are heard echoing through the streets, along with the barking and howling of the Night Hounds scouting about. Vicrul goes after Leia, using his Force abilities to make her fear more extreme, which results in him finding her and a dual erupts. Han tries hiding from Cardo, who proceeds to use a flamethrower so as to destroy any obstacles Han is hiding behind. Finally, Luke and R2 are hiding from Ap’lek, who uses a smoke dispenser to obscure Luke’s vision and disrupt R2’s sensors. Before Ap’lek can attack the Jedi master, Han comes in to force one of Cardo’s grenades to hit Ap’lek, causing him to have a concussion and give Luke enough time recover and strike him along with Cardo. Han and Luke then try looking for Leia, who’s still battling Vicrul. Right before Vicrul can get a hold of Leia, she’s grabbed by a mysterious figure who shoots the Knight dead in his tracks. The figure reveals himself to be Lando, who followed the trio after he found out that the Knights of Ren were looking for them. Delighted to be reunited with his princess, Lando and Leia embrace along with returning to Han and Luke. However, the reunion is cut short when Lando suggests hiding as night raids were going to begin soon. He leads the trio to a remote hut where they hide from the Sithtroopers. Inside, the team try to find a way to contact the Resistance so they can get out of Wavett. Luke then senses that Finn was in distress and that something terrible has happened. He begins to worry of his apprentices and their friends, but Han reminds him that the First Order is decreasing in numbers and that they’ll be destroyed in no one time. Feeling a bit more confident, the two share an intimate moment, sharing a long, passionate kiss before Han whispers under his breath for Luke to marry him. Luke is first confused, before Han gets on one knee and proposes to him with the ring he got from Takodana. He says yes, and they continue with their intimate moment, having more hope for the future than ever. In the other room, Leia and Lando speak to each other, with Lando asking Leia what she was going to do once the war was over. Leia says that she doesn’t know. She wants to believe that Poe, Rose, and the others are closer to stopping the First Order than the Resistance is. She remembers the battle of Crait, where they sent a message for anyone in the Galaxy, but no one came. In a vulnerable state and loosing hope, Lando comforts Leia in her darkest moment, where she is reminded of some similar moments between them: the days after Ben had turned to the Dark side and when Lando’s daughter was kidnapped by the First Order. The two had promised to be there for each other whenever they needed it, especially when their children were lost. Lando inspires Leia, telling her that the last war had people who fought against an oppressive system, and that now, people had joined another war because they believed in the cause and in Leia. With that, Leia decides to be the one to make the message for the beacon and transmit it back to the Resistance base. She walks up to R2-D2, the same way she once did many years ago, and begins to record the message.
  * On Kef Bir, Rey had sensed that Finn was in danger and that Kylo Ren was behind it. Once Finn had returned from the destroyed Death Star, he told everyone that they needed to build the beacon fast before the First Order committed genocide. Rose retaliates, saying that they need a strong enough connection for the beacon to be seen by the entire Galaxy. Zorii then suggests taking the Falcon to Coruscant, since it was a main influence on the government system. However, the team realized that the planet was overtaken by the First Order and that it was too much of a risk. However, they were willing to take it if it meant that the Resistance would get the help they so desperately needed. While boarding the Falcon along with Jannah, who ordered her company to stay on Kef Bir for their own safety, the heroes get a message from Lieutenant Connix, saying that the base had received a transmission from General Organa on the planet Wavett and that they finally had the message for the beacon. A turning point in the mission, this was the final piece of the puzzle. Connix then informed the team that the Resistance was going to retrieve Leia, Luke, and Han, and she sends the message for the team to build the beacon on Coruscant. 
  * The Falcon arrives on Coruscant, and then lands on a remote landing platform so as not to be seen by the Sithtroopers. The team walk around the abandoned streets of the city, trying to find a secluded place to build the beacon. They then hear Sithtroopers marching closer for parol, and before they’re caught, civilians lure them underground where the rest of the population was hiding from the First Order. After raids became a common practice once Chancellor Hux came into power, the civilians moved underground so as to protect themselves and their children. Jannah and Rose share a moment together, unable to handle the imagery of kids and babies being torn from their parents arms. The civilians then lead the group to an abandoned tower where Rose begins to build the beacon with the help of Poe and Jannah while Chewie keeps watch. Rey doesn’t trust the fact that they were able to get into the city so easily, and feels as if something’s wrong. Finn can sense it too, and urges Rose to finish the beacon. Meanwhile, Poe worries about Leia and gets anxious about the Resistance getting caught, but Zorii reassures him, telling him that the First Order wants him to loose hope and give up. That they win when people subdue to them and fear them. Poe then asks the question he’s been thinking about for a while: what did the First Order do to Zorii. Before he could answer, Rose announces that the beacon is finished. She sets the beacon to analog, and begins to play Leia’s message for the Galaxy to see. Once the message is finished, Finn looks outside to see the Oblivion has arrived on Coruscant, knowing that Kylo Ren has come for him and Rey. Zorii then states that the Oblivion has a Stormtrooper training facility where the stolen children are, which motivates Jannah to want to raid the ship. Despite the danger and backlash from the others, Finn also wants to board the Eclipse Destroyer to confront Kylo about his heritage, to see if he was lying or not. Meanwhile, Kylo Ren awaits for Finn on the Oblivion, who orders for all the commanders to be on guard and to allow the Millennium Falcon passage into the vessel. He reminds Hux once more of his promise, giving him a dagger and saying “This is your chance. Don’t fail me”
  * The Falcon lands on the docking bay without question, and the team takes down the Sithtroopers. They command the droids to keep watch and protect the Falcon while the team scouts the ship. While looking around they split into two groups: Rose, Poe, Jannah, and Zorii go looking for the training facility, while Rey, Finn, and Chewie look for Kylo. Rey then senses something through the Force, which leads her to the cells where tortured rebels were kept prisoner. With the help of Chewie and Finn keeping watch, Rey frees the rebels from their restraints and equips them with the weapons of the fallen Sithtroopers. At that moment, Finn can sense Kylo’s presence, confirming that he really did follow them. Rey wishes to go with Finn, but he stops her and tells her to reunite with the others while he confronts Kylo. Despite wanting to retaliate, Rey agrees and gives Finn Anakin’s lightsaber for protection. Meanwhile, Jannah and the others find the facility where the children are held, and even most of the Stormtroopers who were revealed to wanting to defect. All of them have shaved heads and wear the same armor, stripped of their individuality. The defected troopers agree to help the team save the children and take them to Korilev where they’ll be safe for the time being. However, commanding officers come in and alarm the Sithtroopers of the uprising, which causes a battle between Storm and Sith troopers. At the same time, Rose and Jannah lead the children back to the Falcon, while Poe and Zorii lead the escaped rebels and defected Stormtroopers. They eventually lead up with Rey and Chewie, while they stall for Finn. Despite this, Rey can’t wait and goes looking for him herself.
  * Finn comes across Kylo’s lair, where he sits on his throne, almost mocking him. Kylo complains of how difficult Finn was to find and that he ruined everything for him: the Order, the Stormtroopers, and now, his very power. Finn takes out the Skywalker lightsaber, ready for Kylo to attack. But he doesn’t. Instead, he reveals that there’s more to Finn than meets the eye. Finn can’t help but listen, despite being untrustworthy of the Supreme Leader. Kylo speaks of Lieutenant Damarcus, revealing that the allegations of treason against him were true. To taunt Finn even more, Kylo forces him to remember Damarcus’s execution, and saying “It must’ve been difficult, a child your age. To see your own father die before your very eyes”. This news causes Finn to drop the lightsaber in shock, which allows Kylo to trap him through the Force. Not caring of the mans pleas to stop, Kylo proceeds with his newfound knowledge. He states that Damarcus apparently joined the First Order and turned Finn in with the name ‘FN-2187’, a play on his own sons name. Apparently Damarcus had come from a planet in the Myto sector, after an invasion from the First Order looking for resources and children to take into the Stormtrooper army. The planet was named Artorias, and Damarcus wasn’t the man’s name at all. It was Caled. Caled Galfridian. The fallen King who supposedly fell with his own kingdom. With this, Finn gets a Force vision of Artorias on the day of its invasion, and he sees his father with a white haired woman holding baby Finn in her arms. The woman’s name was Asherah, who was the former Queen, and she was instructing her husband to take their son to a safe place, as she was going to protect the citizens. But she never came back. Kylo can only watch in satisfaction and sickening amusement as Finn’s past and pain unravels. All the pieces put together, Finn comes to the conclusion that his last name is Galfridian, and that he was the prince of Artorias. But the conversation didn’t stop there. Kylo begins to get angry as he spoke more of Finn, and reveals why he was hearing Anakin’s voice. It was because of the prophecy. Finn knew where this was going. He had figured out that Kylo was the Death to be destroyed. It was only a matter of time before Kylo found out that Finn was the Moon sent to cause his demise. And he wasn’t going to accept it.
  * Rey, who began to get worried of Finn and sensed his distress, runs through the corridors shooting any Sithtroopers in her way, desperate to save her boyfriend. Finn tries to free himself of his restraints but he can’t. Kylo then does the unthinkable: he takes the Skywalker lightsaber, and destroys it to the point of no return. This is enough to cause Finn to let out another Force surge, which breaks his restraints and allows Rey to find him. Finn quickly grabs the kyber crystal of the broken lightsaber and the two run back to the Falcon, where the crew is being attacked by Sithtroopers. Kylo sends out his Night Hounds to snatch them and kill them before they can escape. There seems to be not enough ships to transport the defected Stormtroopers and children, which some are being slaughtered by the Sithtroopers. When all seems lost, a Resistance ship comes to the deck holding Luke, Leia, Han, and Lando inside, who refused to leave the team by themselves. They board the remaining defectors onto the ship, while the others try to hold the attackers off. Hux, refusing to disappoint the Supreme Leader, shoots Zorii on the back, much to Poe’s dismay. Despite being hurt, Zorii won’t let Poe or his friends get taken. He battles Hux, who stabs the Mandalorian multiple times with Kylo’s dagger. Jannah and Rey try saving him, but Rey is taken back by the last of the Knights of Ren. Jannah comes to Zorii’s aid and shoots Hux with her bow, a death befitting of the man who caused innocent children so much pain. Rey sees Zorii injured and begins to get angered, as she violently cuts through the Knights. Once killing the last one, she proceeds to massacre the Sithtroopers, which begins to worry the rest of the crew who were yelling at her to board the Falcon. It wasn’t until she heard Luke and Finn’s voices that Rey stopped abruptly, horrified at what she’d done. Instead of boarding the transport, she takes a TIE fighter and abandons the team, unable to face them after her actions. The Falcon leaves along with the Resistance transporter back to Korilev. Despite retrieving enough defectors, the mission felt more like a failure than a success, as they had just provoked the First Order and Kylo Ren even more. Plus, the saved troopers and children were unfortunately not all of them, as some were lost during the raid.



Sorry if this one seems longer than the first two, but I wanted to write the mission scene for a while now. I feel like there weren’t a lot of scenes in the sequels that felt like the characters were in real danger, so I did the job for the writers responsible for them. The last part will be posted shortly, and then hopefully some art. I hope. Respectful criticism is much appreciated.


	5. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part of TROS rewrite. Also, these came out quick cause I wrote these way before hand.

  * Back at Korilev, the Falcon and Resistance transporter have arrived back to base, with medics hurrying towards the Falcon to assist Zorii’s wounds. Finn is still in disbelief about all the recent events: the mission, his parentage, Rey leaving. It was all too much. As he walks through the camp, he can see Poe from the corner of his eye, trying to get to Zorii, but Rose was holding him back. Finn could hear Luke call out to him, but he didn’t listen. He wanted to be alone, to take everything in. The Resistance came to the aid of the defectors, welcoming them and giving them shelter, while Jannah made sure all the children were comfortable. Leia could only look around at all the frenzy, and walk away. Luke, Han, and Lando watched her leave, knowing that they were in more danger than ever. 
  * On Remnicore, Kylo Ren was furious about Hux’s death, along with his Knights. In his mind, Snoke was taunting him, telling him that he was a fool for telling Finn of the prophecy. But Kylo was far gone, his mind finally at its breaking point. When asked when he’ll ever stop, Kylo said “Never”. With that, the temple begins to charge, a great force of energy erupting from its walls. Kylo brought about all the powers of the Dark side, the veins on his neck growing and corrupting him. Through the unused rubble of the temple, Kylo builds protection towers so as to create a field for the Resistance to have trouble getting to him. The towers are protected by Sithtroopers and Night Hounds alike. He had truly become more powerful than any of the Sith. The First Order fleet stood at attention, each ship having the power of a single Death Star. Kylo refused to hear of the prophecy, and would make it his mission to destroy Finn and the Jedi, once and for all.
  * On Korilev, Zorii had been sedated by the medics, as he denied anyone who would get near him so as to remove his helmet. Poe sat at the corner of the medical bed, with BB-8 and D-O at his side. He had grown so fond of the Mandalorian, more than ever. He blamed himself for Zorii almost getting killed, but before Poe could degrade himself anymore, Zorii woke up. Poe asked the question he asked Zorii on Coruscant: what did the First Order do to him. Without saying a word, Zorii allowed Poe to remove his helmet, revealing what the Order had truly done to him. His face was scared, with his left cheek sliced open, revealing his teeth. A glass eye replaced his right one, and his lips were chapped and cut. Poe could only gape at the man, his face showing pain and disbelief. Zorii explained that the First Order raided his home, attempting to steal his children and train them as Stormtroopers, but Zorii interfered. This caused him to get jumped on by soldiers, and then tortured brutally. After his scars healed, his wife could only look at him in horror, and his children refusing to be near him. Ultimately, his wife asked for a divorce, taking Zorii’s children away from him, never seeing them again. Poe felt pity for Zorii, but the man reassured him not to feel that way, as Zorii knew the incident wasn’t his fault and that he was blinded by a woman who hadn’t truly loved him after all. Zorii tells Poe that the Resistance needs a leader, someone who Leia can put her trust in, and that Poe needed to be that person. Poe reciprocates by saying that he was just a pilot, and that he’d only lead the Resistance to failure. Zorii, with the strength he has, runs his fingers through Poe’s hair, an action of admiration, reassurance... love. Zorii tells Poe that he believes in him, and although he lost his most priceless treasures but years ago, he had found a greater and more beautiful treasure: the brightest star in the Galaxy. Poe promises to return to Zorii once the fight was over, and places a kiss on his cheek, a small confession of his love for him.
  * Finn sits in a nearby tree, alone in his thoughts. BB-8 had followed him, looking up at his friend and beeping worryingly. But Finn paid no mind to him. He thought about Rey, and how she left in complete fear of herself. He thought about his parents: how they died protecting the things they loved most, and that they loved Finn. And he thought about the prophecy, the thing that brought about Anakin’s voice in his head. Finn screamed up at the heavens, angry at the voices of all the Jedi, and how they should’ve done something, anything. He let the tears fall from his face: he was so tired of all the death, the pain, the suffering. Finn then heard a voice, but it wasn’t Anakin’s. It was a womans. Unlike Anakin, Finn could feel a sense of familiarity and comfort the voice brought to him. He looked up to the stars, and recognized the voice. It was his mother, Queen Asherah. He could almost see her again; her beautiful face, kind yet strong eyes, and ethereal, pure white hair. Asherah refused to see her son fall so easily, and encouraged him to finish what Anakin ended. To find his ray of sunshine and bring her back, so that they can destroy Death forever. Feeling more strength and determination, Finn decides one more time to heal the Sith kyber crystal. He takes the blue kyber from Anakin’s lightsaber and puts it in his clasped hands along with the Sith kyber. As he opens his hands, Finn is shocked to see what he’s created, and goes back to base to retrieve his almost finished lightsaber. At base, Leia is speaking with Poe and Rose, trying to figure out a plan to take out the First Order. Now that they had the Coaxium and the Hyperfuel, they could transfer them to the small fleet they have. The Resistance comes up with a plan to destroy the control tower of the Oblivion, which is the command ship of the First Order fleet. A ground team will attack the protection towers, while the squadrons will try to target the control tower, which will allow the Resistance to take down the Eclipse Destroyers. Connix states that the base got a transmission from practically dozens of systems who heard Leia’s message. Leia orders for Han, Chewie and Lando to go to these systems and bring the fleet to Remnicore. Finn, alongside Luke, will go find Rey and meet the Resistance at Remnicore. Luke and Han share a kiss, promising that at the end of everything, they’ll finally be married. As for Leia, she wishes good luck for Chewie and Lando, whom she kisses on the cheek. 
  * On Ahch-To, Rey has destroyed the stolen TIE fighter with intentions of isolating herself on the island, just like Luke did. She sits in the Jedi Temple, where she asks whether she truly was destined to be a Jedi. Jedi weren’t supposed to give into hatred and violence. There were meant to always keep the peace, even if it meant people got hurt. As Rey continues to degrade herself, she can feel that she’s not alone in the temple. Without question, Rey is visited by the Force ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He comforts her and gives her wisdom just as he once did with Luke, telling her that the Jedi were wrong. It’s completely normal to have feelings such as anger, hate, fear, and sadness. What mattered is that those feelings did not define a person or control them. Obi-Wan then speaks of his own past; that just like Rey, he too was a nobody who came from nowhere. He talks about hardly remembering his parents, as he left them not long after his birth. Obi-Wan then says “It saddened me when I learned of my mother’s death, and then content when my father found love again. I then felt joy when I learned of my stepsisters birth, and then... well, I never expected that from that sister I’d have a niece whom I’d never meet”. With that, a wave of memories fills Rey’s mind: the day her mother left her on Jakku, with her clear blue eyes and a golden half sun around her neck, and Rey yelling for her ship to come back. Rey knew well that the crime lord Qi’ra Leia went to negotiate with was her mother, and that Obi-Wan was her stepbrother, making him Rey’s uncle. Finally knowing the origins of her Force abilities, Rey felt almost content, but Obi-Wan reminded her that her blood did not make her who she was, and that just like her uncle and mother, she has taken control of her own fate. Obi-Wan then gives Rey his second lightsaber which Luke kept sacred on Ahch-To. Rey then goes outside to see Luke’s old X-Wing being lifted from the waters by Luke himself, who came alongside Finn to retrieve her. Hugging Luke, Rey whispers “I know who I am now. And I know what to do”
  * The Resistance arrives on Remnicore with Poe leading the squadrons, where the Eclipse Destroyers begin attacking. On the ground, Rose and Jannah lead the attack on the protection towers while the squadrons attack the control tower on the Oblivion. Finn and Rey arrive in front of the Sith Temple, ready to confront Kylo Ren. Inside the temple, the duo realize that there’s two stories to the structure, with the first story containing Sithtroopers. Rey wields her uncle’s lightsaber, the blue blade glowing in the dark temple, while Finn wields his newly finished lightsaber, packed with two purple dual blades made by Anakin’s blue kyber and the red Sith kyber. They battle against the Sithtroopers, taking them down with ease. Once defeated, they move onto the second and final story, where Kylo and his Night Hounds reside. Immediately the Hounds attack Rey and Finn, who have no problem taking down the creatures, who disintegrate into thin air when killed. The two then move on to battle Kylo. At first, they seem to overpower him with unusual ease, but then soon realize that he was only holding back, as he proceeds to use his newfound abilities to throw them towards the walls and even use Force lightning against them. Outside the temple, Luke and Leia have come to help Finn and Rey, but are locked in the first story as mirages taking the form of past Sith Lords (Darth Plagueis, Darth Maul, Darth Tyranus, Darth Sidious, and Darth Vader) surround them. They fight the mirages, while Finn and Rey try to get back on their feet to fight Kylo. In the skies, Resistance pilots are being shot down by the Eclipse Destroyers, which causes Poe to loose hope for a moment. But then, he hears Lando’s voice and turns to see a ginormous fleet made up of thousands of ships from across the Galaxy. 
  * Finn and Rey are badly hurt from Kylo’s attacks, so Luke and Leia step in to fight him, forcing Leia to battle her own son. But she had given up on him long ago. The twins fight Kylo, bringing him down, but he then realizes that he can strengthen himself by absorbing the life essence of Luke and Leia, which leaves them weakened and unconscious. Kylo then disables the Resistance fleet above with his greatest power yet: a Force supernova that destroyed any and everything it came into contact with. Kylo then grabs Luke and Leia, intending to kill the last Jedi and the last Skywalkers. A weakened Finn looks up at the sky and hears the voices of past Jedi (Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Ahsoka Tano, Yoda, Mace Windu, Kanan Jarrus, Aayla Secura, Luminara Unduli, Adi Gallia, and Anakin Skywalker), telling him to unleash the power within him. Finn remembers fractions of the prophecy (...A flare will burn so bright, burning Darkness with its light...A great eclipse will bring forth an awakening...), and he steps up to Kylo, lifting Luke, Leia, and Rey so that they’d be outside of the temple. Kylo attempts to destroy Finn with the power of the dark supernova, but Finn blocks the attack with his lightsaber. However, Kylo vastly overpowers him, so Finn quickly drops the saber and instead deflects the supernova with his bare hands. This method proves to be more effective, as Kylo is thrown back and his body (being delicate due to the effects of the Dark side) begins to disintegrate. With the supernova no longer affecting them, Poe and the fleet proceed to shoot at the control tower, while Rose and Jannah destroy the protection towers, which allows for the temple to be destroyed by Finn, whose awakening resembles the form of an eclipse. Kylo is killed by the burning light, as he takes his last breath and is defeated. With his death, the temple falls, and the First Order fleet is taken down by the Resistance. However, the effort of the powerful attack causes Finn to go unconscious, as he begins to drift away.
  * Rey, now waking up from consciousness, pulls herself up to walk through the ruble of the fallen temple and grabbing Finns body into her arms. She begs him not to leave her, as she asks for the help of the past Jedi to save Finn. When she gets no answer, Rey tries to heal Finn by transferring life into his body. Luke and Leia have also woken up, and help Rey by transferring life into Finns body as well. With the help of the three, Finn is successfully healed and wakes up, smiling at Rey and his masters. The two embrace and then kiss lovingly, happy of their bond and still unable to believe that they found each other. Luke and Leia look up to see the falling Eclipse Destroyers, a sense of peace filling them as they now know that the Galaxy is truly free. 
  * The Resistance on Korilev and people all over the Galaxy rejoice at their victory. Poe and Rose run towards each other and embrace, feeling ecstatic and more happy than they’ve ever felt. Han gives Chewie his Medal of Bravery that was rewarded to him after the Battle of Yavin, feeling that his best friend deserved it more than him. Luke and Leia reunite with Han and Lando. Leia kisses Lando’s cheek once again, while Luke and Han kiss in general. Rey and Finn walk through the celebration to find Poe and Rose, embracing them as tears of joy fall from their faces. Rose then turns Poe around so that he can see Zorii walking through the crowd. Poe runs towards the man, practically jumping on him and wrapping his arms around his neck. Feeling daring, Poe kisses Zorii as BB-8 and D-O look at their masters happily. Jannah then walks up to Lando, who’s arms are wrapped around Leia, and asks him where he’s from, to which he responds with the Gold system. Lando asks the same thing to Jannah. While she remains unsure, she gives it a shot and says that she’s from the Bespin system. Jannah then shows the two her medallion, which had her name inscribed in Galactic Basic. Lando looks up at her and smiles, saying “It’s good to see you again, kid”, confirming that Jannah is in fact his daughter who was taken by the First Order. Luke and Han look on at the celebrations, and Luke looks down at his engagement ring, reminding Han that there was still one more thing they needed to do.
  * In the Mid Rim and in the Chommel sector, the planet Naboo is having a grand celebration in honor of the First Order’s destruction and, Luke Skywalker and Han Solo’s wedding. The ceremony is held outside, the waters clear as day and the sun shining brightly. All of the Resistance is dressed in their most formal attire, as they look onto the couple (Luke wears white, while Han wear brown leather, seeing as he’s not one to be so adorned). Leia smiles fondly, as her brother was finally getting the happiness he so well deserved. Rey and Finn held hands, sharing the same amount of fondness Leia had for Luke. Poe stands next to Zorii, while Rose stands next to Jannah. R2-D2 gives Han the rings, as the man inserts the ring onto his lovers finger, while Luke does the same. They share a kiss, sealing their union as man and husband. The crowd cheers, as Chewie roars happily and the droids (C-3PO, R2-D2, BB-8, and D-O) beep and bounce around. 
  * That evening, the Resistance is celebrating with native Gungans and the people of Naboo. Rose and Jannah are playing with some of the orphan children of the planet, as Jannah asks Rose if she wants to explore the Galaxy with her to help Stormtrooper children find their families, to which Rose agrees. Poe sits next to Zorii, who watches as D-O and BB-8 converse with R2-D2, while the three of them tease and play with C-3PO. Poe then asks Zorii what he’s going to do, which the Mandalorian answers with simply being with his lover and taking better care of his droid. Poe chuckles at that, and proceeds to kiss Zorii. Leia speaks with Luke and Han, congratulating them and playfully threatening Han if he were to ever hurt her brother. Lando then tells Leia that he’s heard some of the locals say that she looks more beautiful than any woman who ever lived, a statement which Lando happily agrees with. Leia brings up Lando’s question of what she was gonna do once the war was over, as the Resistance didn’t really need a General anymore. Lando then reveals that he’s been speaking with the Queen of Naboo, saying that she felt that Leia’s bravery and leadership should be rewarded. The Queen knows that Leia’s mother Padmé was once a Queen, and that her adoptive mother Breha was also a Queen. To honor their memories and to follow in their footsteps, the Queen rewards Leia by naming her the last living Queen of Alderaan and asks for her help in rebuilding the Republic once again. Leia agrees with the promotion, fond that Lando wanted more for her. He professes his feelings for her by saying “You’ve been a Princess, a General, a Jedi, and mostly importantly, a beacon of hope for everyone across the Galaxy. Now, I want you to be the Queen you were always meant to be” Accepting his confession, Leia kisses Lando after nearly years of holding their feelings back. Luke smiles at his sister, and then looks up at his newfound husband to share a blissful kiss with him. Finn walks around, hugging different Resistance members such as Connix and Rose. Jannah and Poe tease him for his newfound royal blood, bowing playfully and calling him things such as “Your Worship” and “Your Excellency”. Finn rolls his eyes and smiles at his friends. He’s then approached by some of the orphan children, who ask him what his name is, to which he responds with “Finn. Finn Galfridian”. 
  * He then goes to find Rey, who has been accompanied by BB-8. She reaches behind her and takes out her fully built lightsaber, which was created by a part of her staff and wields a yellow blade. Finn moves to stand right next to his girlfriend, as he places a kiss on her forehead. Rey is thinking of everything that’s happened, saying that perhaps her destiny was never to become a Jedi. Finn agrees with her, but reassures her by saying “Maybe you’re right. Maybe you never were meant to be a Jedi. But you know what? You’re the best knight a prince could ask for”. Rey smiles at her boyfriend, kissing him as BB-8 beeps at them happily. They then realize that he’s also acknowledging Luke and Han. The two embrace Rey, who sees them as the father figures she never had. Seeing as Finn now had a name for himself, Luke asks Rey who she was. Rey turns along with Luke, as they see Obi-Wan’s Force ghost, smiling and nodding at his niece and former student. Luke smiles back with tears in his eyes, and Rey responds to his question by giving her name as “Rey Kenobi”. The couples along with BB-8 watch the sun of Naboo set, as the Galaxy rejoices in the newfound peace.



And there ya go! My TROS rewrite is complete! These took a lot of time and attention to make, so I hope you’ve enjoyed them. I’ll hopefully get to making some art, and get back to one of my other AUs that I have to start working on again. Once again, respectful criticism is much appreciated. 


End file.
